Brother and Sister OR Sister and Brother
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: A ghost grants a wish, that Lily wishes. You all know what ghost! But the wish is Not the best thing to wish for when you are having a fight with your brother.


**Yeah hello, me was bored so me made this story. Hope you like it.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam POV

I walked up to Danny smiling, but he looked a bit shocked, I hugged him and he pulled away quickly. "Sam this is wrong." he said to me.

"What's wrong?" I said back.

"Everything!" he yelled at me. I was starting to get a bit worried, Danny hadn't been ok for the past hour and this confirmed it. He started to walk out the door I grabbed his hand to stop him from going anywhere.

"Danny just stop! You are not thinking straight!" I shouted in his face.

"No Sam I need help, I woke up in the street and came here and you're calling me Danny!" he shouted.

"That's because you are Danny!" I screamed.

"NO I'm not!" he stated.

"FINE! If you aren't Danny, then who are you?" I asked.

"It's me!" he just said.

"And who is me?" I was getting scared

"LILY!"

1 hour and 10 minutes earlier

Danny POV

I was walking with Lily to go home after a long night of ghost hunting, thank the lord it was a Friday, I will sleep till noon tomorrow, and me and Lily started to have another argument for the second time that week, but this time it was about Jake. "Lily don't deny it, everyone knows that you like him!" I stated

"Yeah I like him as a friend you idiot!" Lily answered.

"Are you sure you don't like him more?"

"Yeah I am very sure!" Lily was getting on my nerves.

"God you are even more clueless than me!" I shouted.

"Why am I?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Because you cannot see that Jake flirts with you every time you are near him." I was saying it really obviously.

"Danny when Jake comes near me he does not flirt!" she screamed.

"OH YEAH." I started sarcastically, "You don't know he's flirting because you flirt back!" I chuckled.

"Danny sometimes I just wish you knew why it is so hard for me, to be anything but friend with Jake." Lily shouted.

"FINE!" we walked home in silence. But what we didn't know was that we had a pair of eyes on us the whole time,

"And so she has wished it so shall it be…" a voice echoed. A chill went up my spine and I looked round seeing nothing, but when I turn back round, my head slammed against Lily's, and we both fell to the floor unconscious as we had hit each other on the temple.

No-one's POV

Danny woke up in the street an hour later and sat up, his head was in pain and he was rubbing it, "Jeez Lily watch where your putting your head." His voice was high and he didn't sound like him. He looked at Lily but he didn't see her, instead he saw him, just trying to sit up. He looked at himself on seeing that he was in black skinny jeans, a red tight top and red boots. He was trying to make out what was happening, but then he looked again, he was dressed in the same clothes that Lily was in and Danny was on the floor. The Danny, who was on the floor stood up, looked at him and let out a scream.

"You're me!" he shouted.

"And you're me!" I shouted back.

"What?" he took a look at himself and his mouth went wide. "I'm….. I'm Danny!"

"Wait who are you if you are not me?" I asked.

"I'm Lily and why are you in my body, Danny?" Danny shrugged his shoulders and just stood there.

"Wait me being you," Danny was smirking, "Means I can set you up with Jake!"

"Don't even think about it!" Lily screamed. But Danny in Lily's body was already running off towards the Manson's Mansion, to see Jake.

Danny- in Lily POV

I was running towards Jake's house before he had to go to the library, I ran up the front steps and banged on the door. Mr Manson opened it and I asked "Is Jake home?" he nodded and let me in, I have always wondered why the Manson's let Lily in, yet hardly ever me. I walked up the long stairs and into Jake and Sam's room, there lying on his bed with a really thick book was Jake. I walked up to him and said cheerily, "Hi."

"Oh hey Lily, let me guess my dad let you in?" he was smirking, I nodded and smiled. I quickly walked over to Jake and sat next to him on the bed.

"What you reading?" I asked, Jake looked at me strangely, "What?"

"Nothing and it's the book you recommended for me." Jake said.

"OH yeah," I stuttered, "I thought it was something else!" Jake looked at me strangely again, I just stared back.

We had a small conversation for a few minutes and now I found out why Lily was finding it so hard to ask him out, I couldn't find a place to put it in our conversation, annoying really. But the Sam opened the door to Jake's bedroom and stared at me. I grinned and she looked at me as if she was an idiot. I looked behind her and Lily in my body was behind her shaking her head. **(Ok this story is getting really confusing for me to write)**. Sam walked over to me and I stood up, "Danny get out of Lily's body." She said, Jake was lying down with his mouth wide open as he had no idea what was going on.

"Wait a second," Jake started standing up. "Danny?" he looked at me and I waved. "And Lily?" the Danny on the other side of the room waved.

"This is very confusing." Lily-in my body said.

"Ok so what happen?" Sam asked, I just shrugged my shoulders and sat back down on jakes bed.

Lily in me, walked over to me and said, "I made a stupid wish and I think someone granted it." She looked around the room and a mythical laugh came from nowhere, suddenly Desiree appeared floating in the middle of the room.

"I am going to double kill you!" I shouted at her. "And I wish me and Lily, were back in our own bodies."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." She laughed, "Oh and by the way Lily I only granted your wish for a bit of fun!"

She disappeared. I turned back around and for the second time that day my head slammed against Lily's. But at least I knew that when I woke up I would be me again.

No POV-

Danny woke up on jakes bed, looked next to him and saw Lily lying there. It gave him the shock of his life and he rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor. Everyone was laughing, even Lily who had woken up and was trying to scare Danny for a joke. "That's for you know what." She said and she walked out of the room, Jake next to her. Sam help Danny stand up.

"Don't ever do that again." Sam asked. "Deal?"

"Deal." Danny mumbled, but before he did anything else he kissed Sam and then gave her a huge hug.

**And I think that will do! Hope you like it, if there are ant probs, just review! Night!**

**Xoxoxox.**


End file.
